When faced with the problem of a broken item, such as the handle of a gardening tool for example, a user generally has the choice of attempting to repair the item, or discarding the item and purchasing a replacement. Neither approach is particularly satisfactory.
For example, if the user should choose to replace the item, the user will incur the expense of the item and possibly other expenses, such as shipping and taxes. In terms of intangibles, the user must spend time to locate and purchase the item, when that time might be profitably employed in other pursuits. In other instances, where the item may be relatively uncommon, it may be difficult or impossible to find a suitable replacement. In such an instance, the user may have to strike a compromise and attempt to find a substitute that may or may not be fully satisfactory for its intended use.
Rather than attempting to find a replacement for the broken item, the user may attempt to repair the item, and thereby avoid some of the difficulties noted above. However, depending upon the item to be repaired and the type of damage, some breaks or other damage may not lend themselves to a wide range of remedies. Thus, a user may attempt to affect a repair of a broken item with materials such as duct tape or electrician's tape; however, such materials can deteriorate relatively quickly due to exposure to conditions such as moisture, sunlight, and abrasion. Moreover, where repair of a relatively rigid item, such as a tool handle for example, is desired, flexible materials such as the aforementioned tapes may not provide for a particularly effective repair.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a repair material that can allow a user to repair rather than replace an item. In addition, there is a need in the art for a repair material that can provide a rigid structure during the repair. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a repair material which adheres directly to the object in need of repair.